The present invention relates to novel cyanofluorophenoxyphenoxyalkanoates and derivatives thereof which are useful as herbicides The present invention also relates to herbicidal compositions containing these novel compounds and to the methods of using these compounds for the postemergent control of grassy weeds in non-crop areas, in broadleaf crops, as well as in the presence of certain valuable grass crops such as wheat, barley and especially rice. The invention is also directed to the novel stereoisomers of such compounds, the R-enantiomer having exceptional activity.
Various 2-(4-(cyano-and carbamylphenoxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids and derivatives thereof are known as herbicidal agents For example, Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho 79 05,935 discloses various 2-(4-(cyano- and carbamylphenoxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids and derivatives thereof in which the cyano-and carbamylphenoxy group is further substituted with chlorine, bromine or iodine. British patent No. 1,545,001 discloses 2-(4-(cyanophenoxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids and certain derivatives thereof in which the cyanophenoxy group may be further substituted with halogen, trifluoromethyl or cyano. The particularly preferred substituents are taught to be chlorine and trifluoromethyl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,192 discloses certain herbicidal 2-(4-(2'-fluoro-4'-halo-, haloalkyl-and haloalkoxyphenoxy)phenoxy acids and derivatives thereof but does not disclose cyano substitution.
Heretofore, 2-(4-(2'-fluoro-4'-cyanophenoxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids and agriculturally acceptable derivatives thereof have not been disclosed.